FNAF: I Remain With You S1 Befriend The Enemy, Befriend The Friend
by xFLYINGxSULCERx
Summary: Back in 1981, when the first Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria was opened Freddy and Golden Freddy got some new friends. Love sparkes, Violence ensues, Some die...
1. Prolouge

[Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, Thursday, January 21, 1982]

A brown figure slowly walked out of the burning pizzeria, with blood all over him, a look of pure coldness and murder in his eyes. Suddenly, others came to him, a look of sheer horror in their eyes as they saw the blood.

"F-F-Freddy, w-what happened to you?", stammered a blue figure slowly.

"Are you okay?", said a yellow one.

"It's not my blood," said Freddy, "its his", he said pointing to a purple figure on the ground. The others looked in terror as they saw the purple man, with his stomach and intestines on the rubble of the pizzeria.

"Where are we supposed to go now? What about the kids?", said the blue one, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Its okay Bonnie, I have a spare resturaunt ready for us to live in. Just in case...this...happened.", said Freddy.

"What about him", said a red fox looking animatronic pointing at the purple figure.

"He will come back", said Freddy. "He always does. We have a place for him." A dark smile started to form on him.

"We have to start over. Everything we worked for", said a yellow figure.

"Yes Chica, we will have to start over," said Freddy, "but we can now right all of the wrongs in our lives. We can now run from the terrors that haunted us before, and start a new life.

As they began to leave, the red fox looked behind him, to make sure he was not being followed.

"Come _on_ Foxy, or we'll leave you behind!", said Chica

Foxy then turned around and followed the others. As they ware walking away, the purple man slowly reopened his eyes, which were pure blood red, and growled in a whisper as an evil grin formed on his face , "I'm coming for you Freddy, you and your band of bastards and bitches will _all_ die"


	2. Introduction Part I

[Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, Monday, November 9, 1981, 9:00 PM]

[Freddy]

Freddy's eyes slowly rolled into the back of his head and new eyes were released as his systems switched form Day Mode to Night Mode. He looked proudly at the pizzeria, for it was where he was first created and it was his home. He turned and saw a yellow bear that looked almost identical to him lift his head.

"Hey Fredbear' he said. Fredbear was iconic to him. He was in the original diner back in the 1970's. It was called Fredbear's Family Diner as he recalled. Fredbear was for some reason was yellow. Freddy never understood that, but he respected him anyway. Every now and then, teenagers and young adults came in and asked where Fredbear was. He always had to respond with, "After the new owners took over, Fredbear was discontinued." The people who asked always seemed to understand why and when they said they understand, a pang of sadness and mourn glinted in their eyes, but Freddy never understood why.

"Hey Freddy", Fredbear said, smiling. "Oh hey, did you hear about the new arrivals yet?"

"What arrivals?" Freddy asked as he turned his head, sounding exited.

"Three of then I've heard. I believe there is a bunny, a fox, and a chicken." said Fredbear, still thinking. "Well, at least you can have some other animatronics with you on stage."

"Yeah", said Freddy, smiling. Freddy had always wanted others with him on stage. He could talk to Fredbear at night, but he always grew lonely during the day. The only thing that kept him from insanity was seeing new faces as parents and children walked in. The thought of finally making new friends always made him smile and fill with exitement. Him and Fredbear sat down, talking about the new arrivals, and other various subjects. Freddy suddenly saw a purple figure standing at the window looking in for about a nanosecond before it dissapeared. Freddy narrowed his eyes at the window, but saw nothing anymore. A few moments later, a large moving van pulled up into the parking lot.

"They must be here now", said Freddy, smiling.

**A/N: I know that this can get a little boring. I just want to get all of the fluff out first before any action. The cool stuff will start at around chapter five or six, but you will still need to read the other chapers to know whats going on. Thanks for reading, and have a nice day!**


	3. Introduction Part II

**Short A/N: I will now be uploading Monday, Wednesday, Friday as of time in the United States, for I know that my story is international. With that said, have a great day! **

[Bonnie 9:00 PM]

When the sun was near fully falling, a rumble could be heard in the distance. Then, a large moving van sped by, rustling the autumn leaves. As the van kept moving, it hit a speed bump hard.

"What the hell was that?", said a yellow bird animatronic inside the truck.

"The stupid ass driver went over the speed bumps on purpose Chica!", said a red fox.

"Take it easy Foxy," said Bonnie rolling her eyes, "I don't think he is doing this on purpose. He's probably just being an idiot."

"Yeah," said Foxy sarcastically, "maybe the asshole thinks that we don't car-ca-c" Foxy slumped down and stared at the floor.

"This again huh?", said Chica with a feeling of sadness in her voice.

"Yeah", said Bonnie. Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy had been friends since they were naked endoskeletons. Three years later, they are still best friends. Over the years, Foxy has done this before. He stares at the ground and does not move for five to ten minutes. But he would be fine after. However, in the two months since the three friends got the news they would be going to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, Foxy's periods of staring became more frequent, but more often too. Bonnie and Chica became extremely concerned around two weeks ago. They began to think that Foxy did not want to go to the Pizzeria. When they asked him however, he said he did, and he seemed honest when he said it.

"Do you think this will stop?", murmured Chica.

"I do not know," said Bonnie slowly, "I hope it stops soon though."

"Me too.", said Chica.

Suddenly, the van stopped and Foxy snapped out of his trance.

"Let's go. Let's go start our new lives.", said Foxy.


	4. Induction

**A/N: Really sorry guys, but Season One (This season) will be ending at Chapter 10. I have really large testing ahead, so, I want to stop writing after Season One, and start Season Two after testing is finished. So, sorry, and to make it up to you, I will upload daily for one week of Season Two (after that everything will be back to normal as of uploading) after testing is over! That is about it, so enjoy! ****HUE HUE HUE HUE HUE HUE** lawl.

[Bonnie 9:30 PM, Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria]

The three friends walked out of the van, Foxy taking the lead, Chica in the middle, Bonnie being in the back. They all stared in awe at the sign that read _'Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria!_' with a lovely looking Freddy standing, with a welcoming smiling, holding his hand out. Bonnie seemed to blush a little, she thought he looked kind of hot. _Oh thank God I'm in the back so no-one can see me. _

"Why are you staring at the sign Bonnie?", said Chica.

_Well fuck._

"No reason.", Bonnie mumbled.

"You think he looks hot, don't you?", asked Chica.

_Dammit._

"I guess he looks kinda hot.", said Bonnie, blushing.

Chica sighed. "I won't tell, don't worry.", she said, playfully rolling her eyes.

Bonnie breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks Chica."

"Anything for a friend."

"Let's go already, holy hell.", said Foxy, irritated.

"Whatevs.", said Bonnie.

The three friends walked in to the building.

Bonnie turned around and heard the most blood-curdling scream.

**A/N: Yeah, I'm an ass, cliffhanger HUE HUE HUE. On a more important note, sorry this chapter is short, writing at 2:30 AM really screws with you :p. Thank you for the support, and with that said, have a nice day/night. PEACE!**


	5. Welcoming

**A/N: SOOOOOOOOO SORRY ABOUT NOT UPLOADING ON FRIDAY, MONDAY, AND WEDNESDAY! The dipshit administrators at my school decided to move testing to THIS WEEK! So with that said, I will try to makeup missed chapters as best as I can, and Season One's last chapter will be on FRIDAY MARCH 27, 2015! So thank you for sticking around for this long, sorry to keep you hanging this long,and with that said, have a B-E-A-UTIFUL DAY!**

[Bonnie 9:35 PM]

"What the fuck was that?", yelled Foxy, pulling out his hook.

"Whoever it was ought to know that they're screwing with the wrong damn robots.", said Bonnie, raising her guitar, ready to swing. A deep voice began to laugh.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I just had to do that once" said the figure in the dark, still laughing.

"Well come out here so we can see you, Mr. Prankster.", said Chica

"Sure, but please, call me Freddy. Freddy Fazbear.", said Freddy stepping out of the dark with a grin on his face.

"Freddy you dumb son of a bitch.", said a yellow figure stepping out of the dark "You almost got your ass kicked by a fox, a bunny, and a _chicken _for Christ's sake."

"Hey, I'm stronger than you think, yellow bear.", said Chica in a warning tone.

"The name is Fredbear.", said Fredbear.

Bonnie's eyes widened. She had heard of Fredbear before, she heard that he was a legend, but never saw him in real life. He looked a little scary in the dark, with his eyes glowing in the dark. When he walked into the light, he looked a little withered, but was not too scary.

"I think we got off on the wrong foot.", said Freddy, now serious. "I'm Freddy and that's Fredbear. Who are you guys?"

"Well,", Foxy spoke up, "I'm Foxy, this is Chica, and this is Bonnie"

"Hello"

"Sup"

"Nice to meet you."

"Sorry about earlier.", said Freddy. "It's really the only time I will be able to scare ya'll"

"Oh, I suppose it's fine.", said Bonnie, rolling her eyes. "Lucky for Fredbear spoke up, or you would have gotten your ass kicked."


	6. Pain

[Little girl, Fredbears Family Diner, Friday, April 13, 1979]

"Come back here little girl, and you can get some ice cream!", said the purple guy, sounding exited.

"Yay, ice cream!", said the little girl as she happily skipped into the back room where the purple man was. When she walked in, she saw no ice cream when suddenly, a hand was put over her mouth, and she was dragged down the stairs into what seemed like a cellar. She then screamed out in pain as her leg was broken by the purple guy, but her screamed was masked by his hand. She whimpered as she was beginning to get raped. After the purple guy was finished raping her, she noticed that there were dead bodies all around the room with their throats slit, and they had been gutted. She looked in horror as she was thrown on the ground, unable to move, as the purple guy went back upstairs. Minutes later, there were two more girls and a boy that had been raped too. After they had all been raped and thrown on the ground, the purple guy went up to the little boy and began to speak to him.

"Shhhh. Shhhh. I'ts okay. Everything is okay.", the purple guy said with an evil grin on his face.

The little boy continued to whimper in pain as the purple guy continued to speak.

"There are two kinds of pain,", he said smiling. "There is the kind of pain that makes you strong, or useless pain. The kind of pain that's only suffering. Now, I have no patience for useless things."

The little boy began to sob as the purple guy pulled out a large knife, and held it to his throat.

"Moments like this require someone to do the unpleasant thing.", he said as he slit the little boy's throat. "The necessary thing"

Everyone in the room watched and whimpered in horror as the purple guy ripped the little boy open and began to pull his stomach and intestines out.

The little boy shook for the last time, then fell on his side, dead.

"There.", said the purple guy. "No more pain"

He repeated this to everyone else and killed everyone else in the exact same way, then moved on to the little girl, who was now crying. He repeated his speech to her, but before he could slit her throat, he heard police sirens.

"Shit.", said the purple guy as he ran out of the establishment.

"Guys, there is a live one!", said a cop as he picked up the little girl. "Call an ambulance people!"

"What kind of sick fuck would do such a thing?", said another cop.

"I don't know. I just don't know"

**A/N: I think it's an understatement to say that we are dealing with an absolute crazy dude here! Also, make sure to leave reviews. I want to make this the best I can. With that said, have a B-E-A-UTIFUL day!**


	7. Tour

**A/N: OMG SOOOOOOOO SORRY! I was gonna upload on Monday, but the FNAF 3 was released! Finally! The ending was sooooo sad! :'). Then I got caught up in the FNAF 3 easter egg hype, and I couldn't upload till today so, sorry! Wow, 500 views! I really just can't believe it! Thank you all so much! Don't wanna pressure you but reviews really are much appreciated, and I will really appreciate it if you could write a short review so I can improve. With that said, have a B-E-A-UTIFUL DAY!**

[Freddy, Tuesday, November 10, 1981 12:05 AM]

"Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, where fantasy and fun come to life!", said Freddy.

"Really Freddy?", questioned Bonnie. "Is that how you introduce people here?"

"Yeah sorry, it's sorta a company policy. If it were my decision, I would say 'Sup' or some cool shit like that.", said Freddy, trying to act cool.

Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy rolled their eyes.

"You're still a dumbass.", said Bonnie playfully after the others left for the tour.

"What do you mean?", asked Freddy sarcastically sounding hurt.

"Dude, you gotta be yourself. You already almost got your ass kicked a few hours ago by a fox, a bunny, and a _chicken _for fucks sake. You dug yourself in further when you made the cheesiest intro ever, then you really fucked up by trying to act cool man. If you were just yourself, you wouldn't have been called a dumbass.", said Bonnie, now serious.

"Yeah, but for the record, the cheesy intro kinda was a company policy.", said Freddy, blushing and rubbing his head in embarrassment.

"Yeah, okay.", Bonnie snorted.

"Really! It is!", said Freddy.

"Whatevs. Well since everyone else has disappeared from the fucking planet, let's do the tour together.", said Bonnie sweetly.

"Okay", said Freddy.

_Damn, this chick is confusing as hell._

They began to walk around the pizzeria for a bit, telling each other about themselves. As Bonnie told the story of how her and her friends met, Freddy was intrigued.

"So how long have you been here alone?", asked Bonnie.

"Well, at first I was COMPLETELY alone. Then, after a few months, I found out that Fredbear was still alive. I fixed him as best as I could, then we just became best friends ever since. To be perfectly honest, I'm glad you all got here when you did. Being alone here too long started to drive me insane. By the way, sorry for scaring you at the beginning, and the cheesy intro, and for everything.", explained Freddy.

"Interesting.", was all Bonnie could say.

[Bonnie 12:17 AM]

As they kept walking, they talked about how their schedule would go in the morning. When Freddy said that Bonnie would be at his right hand, she began to think excitedly.

_Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god! He knows I exist! He wants me at his RIGHT FUCKING HAND! OH MY GOD!_

She glanced at Freddy, to see him quickly loom away from her, blushing. Bonnie began to blush too.

_HOLY SHIT! IS HE CHECKING ME OUT?! OH MY FUCKING GOD! HOLY FUCK! I hope he likes me! Oh my god!_

"Let's catch up to the rest of the group.", said Freddy.

"S-sure.", said Bonnie.

As the two walked own the hall towards the rest of the group, Freddy reached out towards Bonnie's hand, and without hesitation, she grabbed on to his.

**A/N: Heyyyy guys! This is the end for this chapter. Before you go, make sure to go check out iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3. She makes really good FNAF fanfics, and really deserves the views. With that said, PEACE!**


	8. Chat

[Freddy 12:20 AM]

Freddy and Bonnie walked down the hallway towards the others, holding hands. When they entered the dining hall, they noticed Foxy, Chica, and Fredbear talking about their schedule in the morning.

"So the place opens at ten in the morning. People usually start coming in at around ten-thirty, but the guards come in immediately after the place opens. The guards are pretty friendly, so we like to talk to them a little bit. After that, your schedule really depends on how many birthdays there are, how long the parties are, and how many people show up, so, yeah.", explained Fredbear.

"Okay."

"Sounds good."

They all turned their heads when they saw Bonnie and Freddy listening.

"Yo Freddy.", said Foxy.

"What?", asked Freddy.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Um...sure."

Foxy and Freddy went around the corner, where Foxy began to talk to Freddy.

"So, um, I see you and Bonnie seem, well, closer than you were a few hours ago.", said Foxy uncomfortably.

"Yeah, she's pretty nice.", said Freddy carefully.

"So, do you like her?", asked Foxy, now very serious.

"Well, um, well you know...ummm-"

"Freddy it's a simple yes or no question. Do you like her or not?"

"Well, ummm, yeah, I like her. And I think she likes me too."

"That's all I wanted to know. Now with that out of the way, I would like to explain something to you. If you hurt her, if you make her feel pain one time Freddy, ONE FUCKING TIME, I will not hesitate to replace your orb with my hook do you hear me? DO YOU HEAR ME?"

"Yes, I hear you. You know, I'm not a complete douche. I mean sometimes, I can be an ass, but that rarely happens."

"Good. Let's keep it that way.", Foxy finished.

"Okay."

They both walked out of the hallway and saw the others having a peaceful conversation.

**A/N: Hey guys, just wanted to say that I will be moving my upload schedule to Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday because for some weird reason, I write better on those days. So, yeah, thanks for reading and with that said, have a B-E-A-UTIFUL DAY!**


	9. The Beginning of the End

[Phillip, Phillip's house, Friday, April 13, 1979]

Fredbear went on with his usual day, giving birthday gifts, doing ceremonies, and making children smile. It was simply what he loved to do. It almost seemed as if he had some sort of gift. Whenever a crying child or parent came up to the diner, it only took a little less then five minutes to make that parent or child at least chuckle. Everyone loved him, and he loved everyone. No one ever hated Fredbear. It was a fact. A mere, simple fact. But then came along Phillip looking through the window. He always hated Fredbear, but nobody understood why. Not even did Phillip understand. He just hated him, Despised him. Sometimes, he would throw knives at his poster picture in his room at night. He knew his slow descent into insanity was arriving, but he wanted it, he wanted Fredbear dead, he wanted him to suffer, to feel pain. He wanted to bring Fredbear and everyone and everything he loved to their knees, begging for mercy.

_Fredbear, oh Fredbear. I see you, I know you, I want you. I want you dead. When I see you on the ground, with oil spilling out of you._

[Flashback]

Phillip always loved the color purple. Purple, violet, whatever all of the people called it, he loved that color. It was a fact. A mere, simple fact. He was picked on as a child. He would get beaten daily. He did not know why, and frankly, neither did the people that beat him. They did it just for fun. Phillip only had one friend who stood up for him. She was a good friend too. She helped him with his homework, she cleaned him up at night from all the cuts he got during the day, or at night when his father beat him and his mother. Eventually his mother was killed by her husband, beaten to death, with Phillip watching, too scared to move away. His father stopped hitting and stomping on her corpse and looked at Phillip. His dad was covered in blood, and just stared at Phillip for what seemed like ages, but was only a few seconds, then went to his room. Phillip still stood in sheer horror as Alice walked in. She looked in horror too, but knew that Phillip was not the culprit. She took him to his room and embraced him in a hug. He hugged back, crying into her shoulder. She began to rock him back and forth saying "Shhhh, Shhhh. It's okay. Everything is okay". He eventually stopped crying after ten minutes, and stared at the wall blankly. It was that moment where he knew he could no longer feel emotional pain, nothing could make him feel better except Alice. He wanted her to be happy, he felt protective of her, he would end anything that tried to hurt her. Alice let go of Phillip and stared into his eyes, now lifeless, emotionless. She then began to cry. Noticing this, Phillip took her into a hug, saying "Shhhh, Shhhh. It's okay. Everything is okay". Alice broke away, looked into Phillip's eyes, and kissed him, not on the cheek, but on the lips. That would be the last time Phillip smiled in a good way for a long time.

[End of Flashback]

_Alice. The only thing good in my life. My only friend. My first and only true love. Alice._

[Flashback]

After the kiss, Alice had to suddenly move away. Phillip was heartbroken, and so was Alice. She left, and Phillip was left in his slice of hell. The same bullies beat him daily. While they were beating him, Phillip discovered that with feeling no emotional or mental pain, came the ability of feeling no physical pain. He took the beatings, came home only to still see his dad in his room, he never left. Phillip began to learn about knives, and within three months, became an expert at stealth knife attacks, and using the knife to throw. He began to dress in purple to mask himself. One day, he waited for the bullies to come by. When they were beating him, he laughed, and led them into a metal container in the junkyard, where he shut himself in with them, and picked them off one by one. He knew who the leader was, so he saved him for last, slitting his throat, killing him. Later at school, people became afraid of him, left him alone. He had become what destiny had planned for him. He was too far gone, for now.

[End of Flashback]

_Killing all of them. It was fun. Watching them, and hearing them panic and cry. I got tired of my dad, so I killed him too. It was fun. Now, time to get rid of Fredbear. Stupid happy bastard. I should take some children, look-a-likes to the bullies. The place will no longer be safe. Fredbear will be mine. Finally._

[Fredbear's Family Diner

Phillip enacted his plan once, but was stopped from succeeding by the cops. But a year later, he succeeded. He sliced Fredbear up, until his endoskeleton was showing. Phillip had succeeded. Finally.

No one hated Fredbear. It was a fact. A mere, simple fact.

No one except Phillip.

**A/N: Hello everybody! After receiving a review, I got feedback and am now making chapters longer! If you want me to improve this story, send me a review or PM, and I will do the best I can for you guys! Hope you all enjoyed, and with that said, have a B-E-A-UTIFUL DAY!**


	10. Important AN

**Hey guys! So as I was posting today's chapter, my internet crashed and all of it was deleted. Shit. So, I will be posting today's chapter on Thursday. Also, forget what I said about the finale being on March 27. I'll post the finale when I fell like it. Also, my heart goes to iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3. I feel you. One last thing. There will be some chapters that turn into song fanfictions at the end so, yeah. So, once again, sorry for dumb internet problems, and I'll be posting on Thursday when it is finished. With that said, have a B-E-A-UTIFUL DAY!**


	11. A New Day

[Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, Tuesday, November 10, 1981, 10:00 AM]

[Freddy]

Freddy's eyes slowly opened as he woke into Day Mode. He noticed that the others were walking around, they had already woken up. The first security guards had walked in to monitor the cameras and check to see that everything was fine. He saw that Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, and Fredbear had grouped together to talk. Freddy walked up to them to greet them.

"Hey guys.", said Freddy

"Hey"

"Sup"

"Wazzup"

Freddy expected his normal greeting from Fredbear, but instead got silence. Fredbear glared at the floor, as if his mortal enemy was lying on the floor, and Fredbear had the chance to kill his enemy. Freddy and the others stared in wonder and confusion.

"Ummm. Fredbear? You okay dude?", asked Freddy.

"Does this happen often?", asked Bonnie.

"No, this is completely new.", said Freddy.

"Just give him some time.", said Foxy as he was studying Fredbear.

"What the fuck that supposed to mean?", asked Freddy, now worried.

"This happens to me too. My systems turn off for a little bit, then they turn back on after a few minutes, and everything is back to normal.", said Foxy calmly.

As he finished saying this, Fredbear woke up, acting as if nothing happened.

"Hey Freddy. So ummm, why are you staring at me like I have lobsters crawling out of my ears?", asked a confused Fredbear.

"Oh nothing. We were just thinking.", lied Foxy.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Stuff."

"Whatevs."

"Hey!", exclaimed Bonnie. "That's my line!"

"Okay, okay! Chill!"

Freddy stopped the two as some customers walked in.

"Go into the back room Fredbear.", said Freddy.

"Why does he have to go back there?", asked Chica.

"There was an incident back at Fredbear's Family Diner. When I asked him what it was, all he said was '1979. That's all you need to know'. Whenever he appears and adults see him, they get scared. I wouldn't mention it to him until you become friends with him. Close friends", explained Freddy as Fredbear went into the back room.

"Alright.", said Freddy, changing the subject. "Do you all remember your positions?"

"Yup."

"Sure do."

"Mm Hm."

The others went on stage, and Foxy went into his cove and waited to perform.

The first family walked in. The little girl said excitedly said "Look daddy! Look mommy! Freddy has some new friends!"

"Oh. So he does.", said the mother and father simultaneously.

"Can we meet them?"

"I don't see why not, go ahead."

"Yaayyy!"

The little girl went up to Freddy and the others on stage, looked at him and happily said, "Hello!"

Bonnie and Chica chuckled as Freddy responded and said, "Hello!"

"Do your friends talk Freddy?", asked the little girl.

"We sure do!", said Bonnie and Chica.

"Woah! That is sooo cool!", said the little girl in amazement.

"And when you are done here, you can go over to the Pirate Cove over there,", said Freddy pointing at Foxy's cove, "and you can meet Foxy the Pirate! He is really friendly and is new here, so he needs to feel welcomed by the chlidren."

"Does he talk too?", asked the little girl.

"Yeah! He has a pirate accent and hook, and everything!"

"Wow, cool!", gleamed the little girl.

She went to her parents and told them where she was going. As she was asking, Bonnie approached him and said, " You really have experience with children huh?"

"Yeah, I guess I do. Don't worry, you'll get that ability soon enough.", said Freddy.

"Heh."

Freddy whispered in her ear, "I'll miss it when you are being a total badass."

"Don't you worry, for I won't change one bit at night. Not. One. Bit."

"Yes!"

Bonnie rolled her eyes.

[Foxy]

Foxy was putting his last few decorations on his model ship as he smiled proudly at his new home. As he finished, he noticed that a little girl had walked in.

"Hello!", said the little girl excitedly.

"Hello.", said Foxy. "What is yer name?"

"My name is Alice!"

"Hello Alice!"

"Are you really a pirate?"

"Yes I am lass'. Yes I am."

"Woah, a pirate!"

Foxy chuckled in amusement. He had never communicated with a child, but he seemed to be doing a good job.

"Oh hey Alice. Have you tried any of Chica's cupcakes?"

"Who's Chica?"

"'Who's Chica?' Chica is the most amazing cook on Earth! Her cupcakes and pizza is just mouthwatering to say the least! Because she is nice, she gives away free pizza and cupcakes to the first ten customers!", said Foxy as he flashed Alice a wink.

"Yay, free stuff!"

[Phillip]

_**Where is the sun that shone on my head?**_

Phillip looked in the window at Foxy and Alice.

_Alice. She's here. She's here. Alice._

_**The sun in my life, it is dead, it is dead.**_

_I can be with her again. I can protect her._

**_Where is the light that would play, in my street? And where are the friends, I could meet, I could meet?_**

_I left her. But now she's back. A second chance? Yes. A second chance..._

**_Where are the girls I left far behind? The spicks and the specks, of the girls on my mind._**

_I can protect her. I can protect her._

_Alice._

**A/N: OMG SOOOO SORRY! MY FUCKING INTERNET FAILED ME AGAIN! HOLY COCKBAGELS! THE RAGE IS FUELING MY VIENS! AGHHHHHH!**

**The song used was "Spicks and Specks" by Bee Gees.**


	12. Destiny's Plans

[Alice]

**THEN**

Alice never wanted to leave Phillip behind in his virtual hell. She liked him. She liked him a lot. He likes her too. He likes her a lot. Destiny had brought them together. Destiny had planned their lives together. Alice remembered moving. She was heart broken. Her last day with Phillip was when his mother was murdered by his father. She could see it in Phillip as she held him on his bed. As he was crying. When he stopped, she looked his eyes. She broke into tears as she saw that Phillip was at that point lifeless, emotionless. She was growing emotionless too. Every night at home, she would hold her crying mother, who appeared with new bruises every day. Was it someone at work? Was it her father? Was it her own mother hurting herself? Or was it what destiny had planned out for her all along? The answer was, it was her father. He beat her. Daily. She held her and said, "Shhhh. It's okay. Everything is okay". She would later sneak into Phillip's house and hold him, for his father beat him and his mother. Alice didn't get beat herself. Daily. She got beat weekly. Once or twice a week. She thought it couldn't get worse. But destiny had planned for it to get worse. A lot worse.

**NOW**

Alice looked from one of many of her hiding places near Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. She liked to look through the window at the children. The children were so happy. She used to love it. But now she grew to hate it.

_Stupid happy little shits! Why do the get to be happy, but I can NEVER be happy?!_

_Destiny Alice. I've told you 427 times, and you still don't get the point! DESTINY IS IN CHARGE OF EVERYTHING IN THE WORLD!  
_

_Well, why does Destiny have to be a total dick to me!?_

_You. Were. Chosen._

_I DON'T WANT TO BE CHOSEN!_

_WELL LIVE WITH IT! THIS CONVERSATION IS OVER DAMNIT! OVER!_

**THEN**

Could it get any worse? Yes. It can always get worse. It always will get worse. Especially in a mind. Sometimes, the problem will get worse and worse until it fixes. Sometimes the problem will get worse and worse until it corrupts. If your mind fixes, you get to come back. If your mind corrupts, you don't get to come back. You will be too far gone. Most of the time. Sometimes however, you can come back. But that almost never happens. This is the war in Alice's mind. The beatings of her and her mother were becoming more frequent. More vicious. More mind altering. Half of Alice's mind wanted to just shoot him, or stab him in the head. The other half however, wanted him to suffer. It wanted her to gut him, and stare into his eyes as the last bit of his pathetic human life dwindled away. Being merciful was being able to comeback. Being cruel was being too far gone. She knew it herself. There was only one way it could go. She was gonna kill him either way. That was agreed on both sides of her mind.

**ONE WEEK LATER**

The war in Alice's mind was now over. One side has taken over, and the other has been eradicated. Eliminated. Killed. She was now too far gone. She had gutted her father. Killed him slowly and painfully. Made him suffer. Looked into his eyes as he slowly died in front of her. She was too far gone. Just like Phillip. Destiny had planned it. Their lives were the same. After Alice killed her father, her mother went insane. She began talking to the corpse of her husband. The slowly rotting corpse. A few days later, she went after Alice with a pair of scissors. Alice ran away to the outskirts of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria where she hid from her life terrors. She came back to her house a few days later only to find that her mother had slit her own throat. She was dead. Alice was alone. Phillip was alone. Destiny had planned it. Alice remembered Phillip. Phillip remembered Alice.

**NOW**

_What to do today, what to do today... What will I do today?_

_I honestly don't know Alice. Why not do the same thing that you have done for the past year! You boring ass BITCH! You always ask me what to do! I am just a figure of your fucking IMAGINATION!_

_Listen asshole, I don't know what to do when I am still arguing with my-SELF!_

_Hello? Hello, Hello? I need to talk to someone? _A random voice appeared in her mind.

_Now who in the actual fuck are YOU?_

_Well, I'm-wait a minute. You sound familiar._

_What is that supposed to mean?_

_I know you. Just tell me what your name is._

_Damnit. Well, my name is Alice, yours?_

_Wait. Alice? Is it really you? Do you remember me?_

_I don't know who you are._

_My name is Phillip._

_Phillip? Is it really you?_

_Yes. Yes it is._

Both Alice and Phillip smiled in a good way. For years, Destiny had finally put them together.

Finally.

**A/N: Alright guys, so remember everything I said about the upload schedule, and forget it all. I'll upload whenever I want. Also, I am planning this series to be around 5-7 seasons long, however if it gains more popularity, it will be ended at Season 8. Thank you all, and have a B-E-A-UTIFUL DAY!**


	13. Brought Back Together

[Alice]

_Phillip? Is it really you?_

_Yes. Yes it is._

_I can't believe it! Can you believe it?_

_Why are you talking to yourself AGAIN? THERE IS A REAL PERSON COMMUNICATING TO YOU! WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING TO A FIGMENT OF YOUR FUCKING IMAGINATION. TALK TO PHILLIP BEFORE I-_

_You what? Remember? You are only a figment of my imagination. You. Are. Nothing. To. Me. Do you hear me? YOU ARE NOTHING! NOW FUCK OFF!_

_FUCK YOU BITCH!_

_So, who was that?_

_Well, that is a figment of my imagination. After all of the shit that has happened to us, I need someone to talk to._

_What do you mean? What kind of shit happened to you?_

_After I left, my father kept beating my mother and __me, so i began to thi-_

_What?! HE BEAT YOU?! WHERE IS THAT BASTARD?_

_As I was saying if you'll let me finish, that I began to think to do something. I knew how it was gonna go. There was only one way it could go. I was gonna have to kill him. As I was thinking, a war began in my mind. Whether to kill him quickly and painlessly, or whether to gut him slowly and painfully._

_What did you choose?_

_I chose to gut him. So, what happened after I left?_

_Well, I killed those bullies._

_Cool. So how'd you do it?_

_Same way you did. After that, I got sick of my useless father so I killed him too. Same way you did. Then I got rid of Fredbear, well, if you even know who he is._

_Awww that was you? I was gonna do the same. So what about the asshole that took his place?_

_I'll let him live. For now. It'll be harder to get rid of him now._

_Why's that?_

_He just got three friends, weapon ready, to preform with him._

_Oh you gotta be fucking kidding me._

_So, you are around here?_

_Yeah, in fact, I'm right outside the pizzeria now._

_Really? Me too!_

_What? Okay, let's meet at the back, not near any windows though._

_Okay._

Alice and Phillip met at the side of the pizzeria, where they embraced each other in a hug.

"I missed you, I'll be honest.", said Alice

"Me too.", said Phillip. "I'm gonna try something here." Phillip pulled out of the hug and kissed her. Startled, Alice did not kiss back.

_Phillip. Kissing. Kiss back. Moron. Kiss back._

Phillip pulled away "I'm sorry Alice.", he said as began to turn away. Alice grabbed him, turned him around and kissed him back. The two kissed in happiness for what seemed like hours, but was only seconds.

_Alice?_

_Yeah?_

_I feel different._

_Me too._

_I feel peaceful._

_Me too._

_I like it._

_Me too._

_Maybe we are catalysts of peace for each other._

_Maybe. I didn't like being murderous until I was alone._

_Me too._

_We should just stick together. That way we can still be peaceful._

_Yeah, but I'm not going in that pizzeria. Unless there is free pizza._

_I heard the fox say that the first ten customers get free pizza and cupcakes._

_Mmm, my mouth is dripping right now._

_Let's go see._

Alice and Phillip went into the pizzeria and sat down at one of the tables, holding hands. A few seconds later, Chica walked to their table.

"Hello!", she said cheerfully.

"Hi.", they both said.

"Before you order, let me say that you get free pizza and cupcakes for being one of the first ten customers.", explained Chica. "You have to order something else though, because if you didn't, it would be considered stealing. It's stupid, I know, but hey, that's the only way it can go."

Phillip and Alice both looked over the menu and decided that they would get milkshakes. Chica walked over and asked what they wanted, and they answered. As they were waiting, Phillip looked at the back room. As he looked, he saw him. Fredbear. He could hear something in the background, but was lost in staring at Fredbear. Alice rolled her eyes, for she knew what he was looking at. She went into his mind.

_Phillip._

No answer.

_PHILLIP!_

_What?_

_You have to let go._

_Of what?_

_Fredbear. By now he's probably a relic._

_I hope so._

Chica walked in with the milkshakes, pizza and cupcakes.

"Thank you.", said the two as they went back to reality.

"You're welcome.", said Chica happily.

[Freddy]

Freddy watched the couple, well, he thought they were a couple. They acted like one. But this couple was different. They were able to communicate through their minds. Well, it seemed like it.

[Alice]

Alice and Phillip had finished their food and had left the pizzeria.

_So, do you have a home?_

_No. You?_

_No._

_Damnit._

_Really Alice, you thought he would have a home? Really? FUCKING REALLY?_

_SHUT UP!_

_FUCK YOU ALICE! FUCK YOU!_

_Him again huh?_

_Yeah, it's really pissing me off._

_I know how to get your mind off it._

Phillip moved closer to Alice and kissed her. She happily kissed back. They broke away and walked for a bit until they found an abandoned house.

_Think we can live here?_

_Yeah. I think we can._

[Freddy, 10:36 PM]

Freddy and the crew had finished their performances and were done for the day.

"So Freddy, how did we do?", asked Bonnie.

"You all did great!", said Freddy happily.

"Yes!", said Bonnie as he pumped her fist in the air.

Foxy walked out of his cove, smiling.

"I thought today was fun.", he said, still smiling.

"I'm gonna go get Fredbear.", said Freddy as he walked off to the back room.

When Freddy opened the back room door, Fredbear charged out and slammed into Freddy.

"Whoa Fredbear! Calm do-", Freddy was cut off by Fredbear punching him to the ground.

Bonnie, Foxy, and Chica watched in horror as Freddy was being beaten by Fredbear. Foxy went to pull Fredbear off, but was backhanded, and flew across the room. Chica went to help Foxy, as Bonnie kicked Fredbear off of Freddy. Fredbear cursed, as Freddy lay on the ground, stunned.

"You purple BASTARD! HOW COULD YOU?! WHAT THE FUCK DID I DO TO YOU?! AND YOU! YOU PULLED ME OFF! YOU'RE NO DAMN BETTER THAN HIM! YOU SHOULD DIE WITH HI-", Fredbear was cut off by Chica knocking him out.

"Chica. Is Foxy okay?", asked Bonnie as she ran to Freddy, who was kneeling now.

"Freddy? Are you okay?"

"I-I-I don't know."

"What was that anyway?"

"I don't know. He tried to kill me. My best friend for two years. Tried to kill me."

**A/N: Hey guys! So, this chapter may be a little confusing, but I'll explain it later on. Anyways. I'm probably going to be uploading 4-5 chapters this week for I have spring break! Yass! So, that is about it. Also, if you have questions for me, I will be starting up a Q&amp;A when I get enough reviews. So, thanks for reading, and have a B-E-A-UTIFUL DAY!**


	14. April Fools HUE HUE HUE

I aam not pposting anotherr chapter after thiis. I'lll say that it was ffun but dooing this is agoonizing to me. Llove you all a ssuper amount, peace out.

a-p-r-i-l-f-o-o-l-s :D

HUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEVHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUEHUE HUE HUE HUE


	15. The Butcher And The Cow

[Fredbear, 11:24 PM]

Fredbear woke up from being knocked out by Chica. His eyes slowly opened.

"Bonnie, he's up.", said Chica.

Bonnie heard this, and pulled out a gun, and pointed it at Fredbear. Fredbear tried to get up to ask what was going on.

"Wha-"

"Don't move asshole.", said Bonnie in a hostile tone.

"What the hell is going on?"

"Well Fredbear, you slammed into Freddy, started beating on him, punched me across the room, and really lost your mind.", explained Foxy calmly.

Fredbear tried to get up to see Freddy.

"What did I just tell you?", yelled Bonnie. "I said 'DON'T MOVE'!"

"Bonnie. Stop.", said Freddy. "Don't waste the bullet."

"Freddy. It's me. Your best friend.", said Fredbear looking at him.

Freddy looked at Fredbear. Fredbear gasped in horror as he saw half of Freddy's face missing. "Not anymore.", said Freddy, his good eye glaring at him.

_Fredbear. Do not talk. It's me. Foxy._

_What do you want?_

_I am the only one who trusts you. The others don't know what happened to you. I do._

_How do you know?_

_I can go into minds. I got curious about what happened to you, so I looked. Now listen to me. You are going to explain everything that happened in 1979. And I will back you up the whole way. Do you understand me?._

_Yes. I'll tell them._

_Good._

Fredbear looked at the others. "Freddy. Remember what I said about 1979? I am going to tell you what happened."

Freddy looked at him and snorted.

"April 13, 1979. I was giving gifts as usual. As I was doing what I always did, I noticed that there was some purple figure that occasionally looked in trough the window. I thought I was just seeing things. The purple guy came in. I saw him, but it was the 70's. Fucking everyone wore purple in the 70's. Turned out, he lured children into the back room, down the stairs. He raped them and then killed them. Slit their throats, gutted them like a fish. After that, he came after me. he cut me up into bits, and damaged my endoskeleton. Two months, one week, four days, twenty-three hours, ten minutes, and thirteen seconds after that, Freddy found me. He brought me back. Gave me a second chance.", Fredbear finished.

The others looked at Fredbear sympathetically, while Freddy sat, staring at the wall.

"Riviting story 'friend', but that doesn't explain why you ripped my face off, and tried to kill me.", growled Freddy.

"You were purple in my eyes. I saw you as the purple man. I wanted revenge.", explained Fredbear.

"Fredbear. I need to look at you. For a few days, you need to be isolated to ensure that this will never happens again. I'll fix you and Freddy as best as I can.", said Foxy.

Freddy came up to Fredbear and stared into his eyes.

"Look, Freddy. I really am sorry.", said Fredbear, beginning to sound afraid.

Freddy gave a mock smile at Fredbear and slowly turned around. Then, he spun around and punched Fredbear in the face, knocking him out.

[Freddy]

"Shithead."

"Freddy, since you actually perform in the day, and you are seen to the public, me and Bonnie are going to patch you up.", said Foxy.

"Mmmm."

Freddy, Foxy, and Bonnie went into the parts and service room to repair Freddy.

"So Freddy, how do you feel?", asked Foxy.

Silence.

"Freddy?", asked Bonnie. "How do you feel?"

"Like shit. So should you, Foxy, and Chica."

"Why should we feel like shit?", asked Foxy.

Silence.

"Tell you what. I'll leave you two alone so you can talk okay? Okay.", said Foxy, leaving the room.

"So Freddy, why do you fe-", Bonnie was cut off by Freddy's hand covering her mouth. She tried to protest, but Freddy signaled her to be quiet by putting his index finger over his mouth.

Freddy took his hand off of Bonnie's mouth.

"What was that?", whispered Bonnie.

"I need to talk to you. I don't trust Fredbear, and neither should you."

"Well, Foxy trusts him."

"Well, I don't."

"Why?"

"Because he is dangerous. He doesn't work like we do. He has a dark side. And we just saw it."

"But that was by accident."

"Was it? Was it really an accident? Or was someone messing with his head?"

"What are you talking about?"

"That young couple that came in today? They had some telepathic connection that allowed them to communicate without talking. I saw the boy look at the back room, he knew something was in there."

"Freddy, what are you saying?"

"I'm saying, Fredbear could have been manipulated, like a puppet. That boy could have messed with his mind. And Foxy and Fredbear? They have the same ability. The same fucking telepathic connection. They can't be trusted."

"Freddy, you are really losing it."

"Can't lose it if you don't have it. Now you listen to me. There are two different kinds of people, and robots in this world. There is the butcher, and there is the cow. You're either the butcher or the cow. The ones like Fredbear and Foxy are the butchers. The ones like you, me, and Chica are the cows. We need to change that. At any cost."


	16. Rise of the Toys

[Puppet, Random Boxcar, Wednesday, November 11, 1981]

Puppet slowly opened his eyes and adjusted them to see in the dark boxcar. He could hear his friends being raped outside. He cried every time he heard it, he tried to forget, but he couldn't forget. He could and would never forget.

"Puppet", said a brown figure in the dark.

"Y-y-y-yeah?"

"We need to fight back."

"How?"

"Me and the others talked between their rape sessions. Next time Toy Chica comes in, we will fight back. We will kill them all."

"How Toy Freddy? Huh? HOW?"

"I do not know. But we will, trust me."

"What if we fail?"

"We won't. The Elders will fall, and the robots will be ours, but we will be different."

"That's what the Elders said after defeating the Originals Toy Freddy."

"We will be different."

"Fine, but if this goes to hell, I will end it all."

"Agreed."

"What about Toy Bonnie?"

"Elder Lunar will have her way with him. The crazy bitch will kill for him. She will kill anyone and everyone. That is why we need to get out. We need to kill everyone except her. We kill her last. Separate Toy Bonnie from her and kill her."

"I'm still uncertain that this will work."

"It will work Puppet, trust me. It will work."

After Puppet's uncertainty dwindled away, the door opened and Toy Chica was thrown in.

"MOVE!", yelled Toy Freddy, and the toys sprang into action. Toy Freddy grabbed a metal shard on the ground and stuck it into one of the Elder's heads. He tossed the shard to Toy Chica and she stuck it into an Elder's throat, slitting it, killing him. The puppet went into his opponent's mind, and killed him by using bad memories.

[Toy Bonnie]

Toy Bonnie shuddered as Elder Lunar pointed a gun at his head as she sat on his lap.

"Have you heard the tale of the Elders?", asked Lunar.

"No, but please, enlighten me.", said Toy Bonnie sarcastically.

"The Elders came from the Originals. It's said that the Originals created us, and the very first humans on Earth. Then the Originals went mad with power, so we had to kill them. As a reward, we became the elders. We carved a capital E into our heads, lightly. This signified that we were the Elders. Then we thickly carved a capital E into the skulls of our bounties. Now, I notice that you seem worried. I'm not gonna kill you. Why? Because I love you."

Toy Bonnie now was trembling.

"P-please don't hurt me. Please."

"Now, I'm not gonna hut you either. I am going to get you laid."

Toy Bonnie was now whimpering.

"Awwww, don't worry. I'll make it pleasureable.", said Lunar as she undid Toy Bonnie's belt buckle.

Toy Bonnie was now crying.

"After this, you will be one of the Elders. You will have power, just like us."

Toy Bonnie had a sudden idea on how to get out of this situation.

"Okay. Let's do this."

They started to kiss romantically, until Toy Bonnie broke away, and began kissing her neck, making her smile.

"Now this may hurt a little, but it's okay.", said Toy Bonnie seductively.

"Oooohh, rough. I love you Toy Bonnie, I lo-AAAGHHH!", Lunar was cut off by Toy Bonnie biting into her neck. He bit down harder until he felt his teeth connect. He then tore a large chunk of her throat out, and spit it out on the floor. Oil spilled out on the floor as Toy Bonnie watched Lunar die on the floor.

"Holy shit.", said Toy Freddy.

"Where is Toy Chica and Puppet."

"We're right here. We are fine, and...wow...what the hell happened here?", asked Puppet.

"Lunar tried to rape me, so I killed her. I'll be honest. It. Was. Fun. Really fun.", explained Toy Bonnie. "What about Toy Foxy?"

The others looked at the ground.

"She's dead. The Elders took her apart. We killed all of the Elders. There are no Originals. No Elders. This world is ours now. We control who lives, and who dies. Human or robot. Friend or Enemy. We. Will. Rule.", said Toy Freddy.

**A/N: Hello everybody! Just wanted to say that the Season one finale will be after the next two chapters! I am planning on making the finale at least 1,500 words long, so yeah! One last thing. To clear confusion, I will be starting a series that will cover the events of the latest chapters! This will start in Season One, Chapter 17. Me and my friends, and fans of the story will be in on this. If you want to ask questions about the series, make sure to PM me with your questions, and I will do my best to answer them. That is all for now, and have a B-E-A-UTIFUL DAY!**


	17. Dreams And Vengance

[Toy Bonnie, Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria V2]

Toy Bonnie sat as his girlfriend, Toy Chica cleaned him up from him killing Elder Lunar.

"Toy Chica?", asked Toy Bonnie.

"Yeah honey?", Toy Chica responded.

"I need to tell you something."

"Yeah? What is it?"

"Before I killed Elder Lunar, she tried to rape me. So, I knew that in order to get out of it, I would have to play along until I could kill her. So, I uhhhh, I kissed her. Trust me, I didn't want to, but, I had to. Or else she would have hurt both of us. Very, very badly. I'm really sorry."

"Shhhh, look at me. You did what you had to do. You did what none of us could do. I still love you. No matter what happens."

Toy Bonnie looked at Toy Chica and both smiled at each other.

[Fredbear, Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria]

Fredbear looked out of the window in sadness. It seemed that neither Bonnie nor Freddy trusted him. As he was lost in thought he began to feel pain on his forehead. He screamed in pain as he felt the feeling grow stronger. Foxy and Chica rushed in as Bonnie and Freddy walked in slowly, and calmly.

Fredbear kept screaming out as the others noticed a large letter being carved into his forehead. It seemed to look like a capital E.

_Hello, Hello Fredbear!_

*pant* *cough* _Who are you?_

_Remember me? I'm Solar._

_Elder Solar?_

_That's right goldie! Now, in all seriousness. You are one of the rebel Elders. In fact, you are the last living descendant of the Elders._

_What do you want from me?_

_I am creating you as an Elder. You now have power. You cannot be stopped by anyone. You are invincible._

_Why? I killed you during the Revolution! Why help me?_

_Last night, my daughter was killed. I want vengance. So, I will get it through you. I give you power, and you help me._

_Why should I trust you?_

_Because I could kill you right now._

_Why should you trust me?_

_Because, once again, I could kill you right now._

The pain ended and Foxy and Chica tried to comfort Fredbear, Bonnie looked in terror, and Freddy. Freddy stood and watched, a tiny smile forming on his face.

"Fredbear! Talk to me! What happened?", asked Foxy in a panic tone.

"The elders will return. The elders will return. The elders will return. The elders will return. They will kill us all. They will kill us all. They will kill us all. They will kill us all. Freaks. Rise. Toys. Rise. Elders. Rise. Us. Humans. Fall. Freaks. Toys. Elders. Rise. Others. Fall.", whispered Fredbear completely emotionless.

"What the fuck is going on here?", said Foxy to himself.

Bonnie and Freddy looked on until Freddy came up to Fredbear and said, " Just because you pissed me off real good, doesn't mean I won't help you."

Fredbear looked at Freddy. "I really am sorry Freddy."

"I know you are, and... I... forgive you."

"Freddy. This is bad. Really bad. The Elders are talking to me, and they tell me they will come back, and that they always do."

"Who are the Elders anyway?", asked Bonnie. Foxy and Chica nodded their heads in agreement to the question.

"Well, in order to explain the Elders, I need to explain the Originals first. So, the Originals were Original Sun, Original Water, Original Moon, and Original Life. Together, they created life, they created humans, they created us. Their children were called the Original Offspring. The Original Offspring's children were the Elders. Soon, the Originals went mad with power. They dumped the Elders into pits, and killed the Original Offspring. They took the female Elders out and raped them, making us watch. So we had to do something. We escaped, and killed all of the Originals. So, in reward, we became the Elders. A thin E would be carved into our heads, and our enemies would have a thick E carved into their skulls. Soon, we became mad with power. We killed humans for sport. A few of us, including me, came to our senses and created a revolution. It was called The Revolution Of The Elders. We won, with only a few of the evil Elders remaining. I am the last of the rebel Elders. The evil Elders are rising, trying to convert me to evil. That, is the story of the Elders."

"Shit man. This is really bad man. Really fucking bad.", said Foxy quietly.

"The Elders are masters of the dark. So, you won't have to worry about them attacking during the day when there are children here."

"Shit man, just shit", whispered Freddy, and hugged Bonnie.

[Elder Lunar, The Afterlife]

**_Bam _****_Bam _****_Bam _****_Bam _****_Bam _****_Bam _****_Bam _****_Bam _****_Bam _****_Bam _****_Bam _****_Bam _****_Bam _****_Bamm. _****_Bam _****_Bam _****_Bam _****_Bam _****_Bam _****_Bam _****_Bam _****_Bam _****_Bam _****_Bam _****_Bam _****_Bam _****_Bam._**

Elder Lunar looked down at Toy Bonnie from the afterlife. She fantasized of making out with him for years, and still does. She loves him.

_**Mr. Sandman... Bring me a dream... Bam Bam Bam Bam.**_

She looked down and dreamed of taking him to be with her for the rest of their lives.

_**Make him the cutest that I've ever seen... Bam Bam Bam Bam.**_

_Maybe, I can go back! I can posses a robot! I'm an Elder! I can do whatever I want!_

_**Give him two lips, like roses and clover... Bam Bam Bam Bam.**_

_He'll finally love me and dump the slutty bitch that is his girlfriend._

**_And tell him that his lonesome nights are over! Sandman! I'm so alone... Bam Bam Bam Bam. Don't have nobody to call my own... Bam Bam Bam Bam. _**

_Wait a second... I can posses his girlfriend! Then, he'll think I'm her! Flawless plan..._

**A/N: Alright guys, so there are only two chapters left in this season! The Season Two Teaser Trailer will be soon, and Season Two's first chapter will probably be posted at the end of April/First week of May. Just PM or review me if you want to ask questions or comment on the story. That's about it, so have a B-E-A-UTIFUL DAY!**


	18. Coda Part 1

**A/N: So hey guys, this is going to be part one of the season finale! This is gonna be preparation for all the shit that will happen in part two(and three?). So enjoy the Season Finale, and have a B-E-A-UTIFUL DAY!**

[Dream Afterlife]

_B-B-Bonnie?_

_Hello Freddy..._

_Is this real?_

_I'm talking to you, so yes, this is real._

_Bonnie?_

_Yeah?_

_I love you._

_I used to love you..._

_W-W-W-What?_

_I used to love you until you killed Foxy. Then Chica killed herself, and you killed Fredbear._

_But they were EVIL!_

_But you left me alone. You watched as Elder Lunar slit my throat. You watched as she cut my head off... You let me die... Then you let her kill you. You are the evil one Freddy. You deserve this, all of this._

_No. Please. Don't do this!_

_"This" has already begun._

_Bonnie! Put the gun down!_

_This was used to kill my friends. Ironic huh? That it is used to kill you here in The Afterlife?_

_Bonnie put the gun do-_

[Reality]

Freddy woke up with a scream. Well, it was his version of waking up. Sort of.

"The third time I've had this dream. Who the fuck is Elder Lunar?", said Freddy to himself. "I'd better ask Fredbear who she is."

Freddy walked into the backroom and sat next to Fredbear, who was already up.

"Hey Freddy.", said Fredbear.

"Hey. I need to ask you something. I've had this dream three times, and I nee-"

"Freddy, this needs to be talked about with me _and_ Foxy."

"Um, Okay."

Freddy and Fredbear got Foxy and went back into the back room.

"Tell us about your dream Freddy.", asked Foxy.

"Well, it started out with me seeing Bonnie in the distance. I think you all know I like her. it was beautiful. She was beautiful."

"Hmm, I think you may like her more than you think. Perhaps you love her, you are just realizing it. Sorry, continue."

"Then it got dark. Real dark, real fast. She said that she used to like me until I killed Foxy. Then Chica was distraught and killed herself. Then I killed Fredbear."

"Freddy, don't worry about that. That usually symbolizes the darker side of your mind making an apperance, it protects the good side of your mind. Go on."

"Then Bonnie got killed. And I watched it happen. Apparently, some 'Elder Lunar' killed her." Fredbear's eyes widened. "What's wrong dude?"

"Just finish, then I'll tell you."

"Okay... well, after that, Bonnie shot me in the head. Now why do you look scared?"

"Elder Lunar is the daughter of Elder Solar. I fought and killed Elder Solar. Lunar is the most feared robot in the world. Solar was making me an Elder from The Afterlife. Only she can do that. Lunar is dead too, but I fear she will break the rules."

"What rules?", asked Freddy and Foxy simultaneously.

"When we, and the Elders were first being created, we swore to never use the power of Resurrection. We can bring ourselves back from the dead. I'm afraid that Lunar is using Resurrection on her and the other Elders, and possibly, the Originals. If she does, there will be war. A war between us and humans, and the Elders and Originals.", explained Fredbear.

"And shit just gets worse doesn't it?", facepalmed Foxy.

"Unfortunately yes.", said Fredbear.

"I'm gonna go talk to Bonnie", whispered Freddy as he left the room.

Freddy looked for Bonnie, but could not find her. Beginning to panic, he started running. His mind was rushing. He began to sprint until he slammed into Bonnie.

"Freddy, what's wrong?", asked Bonnie.

"I need to talk to you, it's very, very, very important.", answered Freddy.

"Ummm, okay..."

Freddy and Bonnie went into a corner and Bonnie looked interested in what Freddy was about to say.

"Last night, I had a dream, which is rare for robots. Anyway, I was in it, and you were in it. In the dream, I said that I loved you. That was the only good part about it. Then it got real dark, real fast. You said that you used to love me, until I had a mental breakdown, and killed Foxy and Fredbear. Then Chica killed herself. Then after that, is when the really bad shit happened. Apparently, some 'Elder Lunar' killed you, and I just watched.", Bonnie's face twisted in confusion. "I asked who 'Elder Lunar' was to Fredbear, and apparently, she is the most powerful Elder of them all. Ruthless and heartless. Before Fredbear's Rebellion, the Elders swore to never use the power of Resurrection to bring themselves back to life. Fredbear thinks that Lunar is breaking the rules and bringing her and her friends to life. If we are not smart, they will kill us. And for the record, I think I love you Bonnie."

Bonnie stood in silence for what seemed like ten minutes, but was only a few seconds.

"About the Elders. Freddy, me, Foxy, and Chica all came with a security mechanism. The ability to defend and fight."

"Good, we'll need that"

"And for the record Freddy,", said Bonnie, kissing Freddy. "I love you too,"

Freddy smiled.

[Elder Lunar, The Border]

"Damnit Alec, what did I tell you about Resurrection? What did I tell you about using it? You have to have control!", said Elder Lunar angrily.

"What's the point of using Resurrection if you can only use it once?", asked Elder Alec.

Elder Lunar looked at Alec coldly, then pulled out a pistol and shot him in the head.

"Let this be a lesson to all of you. DO NOT DEFY ME!", screamed Lunar. "DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME! DO NOT DEFY ME! DO NOT FUCK WITH ME! The mission here is to go back into the _real _world, to get out of this pathetic fucking AFTERLIFE, and get revenge on the Rebel Elders. And for me, I need to get Toy Bonnie. That's why I need your help. We are leaving tonight. Half of us are attacking Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, where the last Rebel Elder is at, and the over half, including me, will get Toy Bonnie. Are we ready to attack?"

"YES!", screamed the other Elders.

"Are we ready to own what's rightfully ours?"

"YES!"

"Are we ready to rule like our ancestors did?"

"YES!"

"THEN WE WILL ATTACK TONIGHT! WE WILL RULE THE WORLD! PEOPLE WILL FEAR US! ROBOTS WILL FEAR US! WE ARE THE RULERS THIS WORLD DESERVES!"

The Elders left the Afterlife.

"You all go to the other Fazbear's Pizza. Me, and the rest will go for Toy Bonnie. Now, with that said, ATTACK!"

The Elders cheered, and split up to kill their targets.

**A/N: Hey guys, so this is not the original writer. My boyfriend, who _is_ the original writer is sick, so he asked me, his girlfriend, to help with the finale! So, I hope you all like it! Thank you all, and as my boyfriend would say, have a B-E-A-UTIFUL DAY!**


	19. Sorry Readers

Hey guys, so I have bad news for you all today.

So, last week, I found out that my computer was giving off radiation.

So I had to destroy it.

So, I'm typing this on my phone, and I will not be posting until I get a new computer (most likely July/August)

I will try my best to get stuff done on my phone, but it will be much slower.

Thanks for understanding

~xFLYINGxSULCERx~


	20. Sorry

**Hey guys, I don't really know how to say this but, I'm not doing this story anymore. I want to, but I can't think of anything. I didn't think of anything for about a month now.**

**I really am sorry, but at least let me explain what will happen after.**

**1\. I will be letting people take my story/story idea and make it their own.**

**2\. I lost a bet with my friend, so I have to make a Zombie Youtuber Fanfiction (don't ask) XD**

**3\. If you want to check out my new fanfic, I will make one last chapter with the link inside.**

**Thank you all for reading my FNAF fanfiction, do what you please with it, check out my new fanfic, and have a B-E-A-UTIFUL DAY!**

**SorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorrySorry**


	21. I'M BACK MUTHAFUCKAS

SO Y'ALL CRAZY ASSES WANTED ME TO CONTINUE MY FNAF STORY, AND GUESS WHAT?

YOU ARE MUTHAFUCKIN RIGHT


	22. To MAdison, and all other fans

I understand your concerns about the series being over...I am here to say...

It is not over.

It is nowhere near over.

A chapter will be submitted within the next three weeks.


	23. Plz hear meh

So I have been receiving MULTIPLE requests on releasing another chapter. Let me explain why I can't. After my computer said "Nah Fam" a

and decided not to work, I have had to type on my phone, I was about to release Part 2 of the finale, but then thought, "I left my fans for

MONTHS with nothing, and I'm gonna return with a shitty end to a shitty season finale? I THINK NOT!". So I am redoing the whole chapter in accord to the actual story line. Then it got worse. The total ASSCLOWNS at my school were like "School starts early, and you get an asston of homework!", so now I can only work for an HOUR ON WEEKENDS. But, come hell or high water...THIS WILL BE THE GREATEST SEASON FINALE OTHER THAN SEASON FOUR OF BREAKING BAD!

Special thanks to...

MAdison for keeping me motivated.


	24. WE ARE COMING BACK

**HELLO EVERYBODY! THIS CHAPTER IS TO ANNOUNCE THAT THIS STORY IS COMING BACK! I GOT A NEW LAPTOP, AND I WILL POST A CHAPTER ON NEW YEARS EVE! THAT IS 2-3 DAYS DEPENDING ON WHERE YOU LIVE! SEE YOU ALL THEN, PEACE OUT!**


End file.
